Life After Regeneration
by RiverBecca
Summary: Title may Change. What Happens when A Time Lord Regenerates. Their Previous self gets sent to the Equivilent of The Afterlife. Now The Twelfth Doctor's Time is Up and He must Learn to Live with his previous Incarnation. But He isn't The Only Time Lord in The After Life. Each of The Master's Incarnations Are there Living Across The Steet and There Might just be more in Store.
1. Chapter 1

**So This Came partly From A Tumblr Prompt. I know I havn't been Around for a while But I do Plan to Complete My Other stories eventually I just Have Writers block and Decided to Start Writing Doctor Who considering that was where I started.**

* * *

Despite the fact he didn't want to go he knew it was time. Having met his first and former self he knew he had to change, releasing the golden energy from his body. He let himself change. Letting himself become someone else.

The doctor felt the change within in his body before the nothingness, collapsing to the ground

There was a sudden jolt and he found himself waking up in a strange room.

"Ah, good - he's waking up…" He heard a familiar voice say.

Looking up and around he noticed he was not alone. "Where am I?" he frowned, expecting to hear a different voice.

"Now don't panic. I can explain what's going on. You remember the stories about how when a Time Lord regenerates their previous soul still roams? Well that's where you are. We all are." His first self explained as he helped twelve stand.

"Come the others are waiting." One explained, leading the Doctor to the main room where he saw all thirteen versions of himself (war included, meta crisis not) standing looking over at him…

* * *

 **Short But Its just a starter of Whats to come. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor sighed as he walked into the main room to find each of his previous incarnations waiting for him.

"Ah yes, you're awake. Nice to see you." The Second Doctor spoke, walking over to greet him.

The Third then complimented his outfit, "Well, I see how dress sense has improved. More or less..." He amended, looking at Two, Six and Eleven.

"And there it is… Do you always have to insult my outfit?" The Sixth Doctor said. "Just because you're trying to impress the future." He frowned, looking over at Nine. "Actually, looking back I'd much prefer what big ears is wearing."

"Who are you calling Big ears?" Nine said, annoyed.

"You do have big ears." The War Doctor, who normally remained silent, spoke up. The War and future Doctors all turned to look and were about to speak when Twelve spoke up

"Will you all just shut up and get along. I know that's hard for you but were the same person. It can't always be this chaotic? I don't think I'll be staying if it is." Twelve said, with a large frown, annoyed at how he was acting. He realized how The First Doctor must feel since he'd been here the longest.

"Right, of course... New Doctor here." Eleven introduced himself, walking over as he straightened his bow tie. "As Number One explained you're in the afterlife. This is the Doctors'. There's a room for each of us and if you go outside you'll find other Time Lords." Eleven explained, as Twelve walked to the window. "Who's around us?" He asked, knowing if he had to live here he may as well know who else was around.

"Well next door is Romana and we just so happen to be opposite the Master..." Five said, with a frown knowing how he still caused trouble.

"Of course we are..." Twelve sighed, but wondered if Missy would be there since he hadn't seen her since she left with himself. He also wondered about seeing Romana since it had been so long. He looked back out the window before asking, "Why are their houses different colours?" Knowing most houses were but they all look the same except the colour so though it was strange.

"Depends what incarnation they were on. We were blue with black but since we have technically used all our regenerations we got a new cycle." Ten explained, glancing at Eleven.

"We wouldn't be if you hadn't made two of yourself." Seven sighed, but also glad they weren't dead.  
"Anything else I need to know?" Twelve asked, looking back at himself.

"There's a TV in the basement where we can watch what the current Doctor is doing but it's more delayed." One explained.

"It sorta freezes 'till you have settled in." Four added

Twelve nodded, taking everything in. _God,_ his life was going to be confusing now...

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading, Please Review.**


End file.
